


Honey Fingertips

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Reylo [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breakfast, Crack Fic, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Rey teases Ben during breakfast, and the results are exactly what she hoped for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Honey Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

Ben was shirtless. Why did he have to be shirtless, why couldn’t he wear a shirt like a normal person?

Rey felt something for Ben, it wasn’t news to her, even though she’d deny it to death to her friends. Sometimes, she could just ignore it and pretend nothing was wrong, but some days, like today, it was damn near impossible.

“You’re drooling,” Rose mumbled over her cereal.

They were all in the apartment Poe and Ben shared, along with Finn and Hux, after a game night became a full-on sleepover – or whatever the adult version of it was called. Right now, their group was just trying to eat breakfast in the kitchen, and Ben had been kind enough to make Rey pancakes, and she was just  _ dreaming _ of sucking pancake banter off of his fingers.

_ ‘Suck on a guy’s fingers and his soul will leave his body.’ Kaydel had said once in a girl’s night, and the idea couldn’t look more attractive. _

She just wanted to try that on Ben. She needed to try this on Ben. All of their flirting was too much for her already.

“Stop staring, Rey,” Hux echoed. “It’s gross.”

She shrugged. She was staring at Ben’s broad shoulders and strong back right now. He was big. Not just big, he was huge, from head to toe.

“It’s a nice vision,” she said aloud, not caring. “A great back and a cute bum.”

She heard Ben chuckling, and he turned around, holding a plate in front of him.

“Well, thank you,” he smiled at her.

Rey grinned, taking the plate from him, holding a fork and looking for butter and honey.

“What can I do?” she joked, just as they’d done many, many times before. “Sometimes I just wanna climb you like a tree.”

Ben sat by her free side, blushing red up to his ears, and Rose rolled her eyes.

“You two are the grossest people I know,” Hux declared. “And I’ve walked in on Poe and Finn undressing one another.”

Rey ignored him, just eating and continuing to stare at Ben.

“I could make your job easier and just lie down,” he answered, biting into his toast.

Rose let out an exaggerated and exasperated sigh.

“Okay, I’m not eating breakfast here with you two eye-fucking each other,” she decided. “I’m going out to the living room.”

She got up with Hux right on her heels.

“I’m out,” Finn declared. “Come on, Poe.”

They left the kitchen and Ben chuckled, just as Rey simply continued to eat, concentrated on her plate. A drop of honey escaped her bottom lip, and she looked at him startled when he took a hand up and cleaned it.

“Messy today, aren’t we?” he teased her.

Not thinking twice, Rey opened her mouth and moved forward, taking his two fingers inside her mouth, licking his warm skin and sucking softly. She closed her eyes for a second but opened them when a low and  _ sexy  _ sound reached her ears.

Ben had  _ moaned _ .

She started at the man in front of her without moving a muscle. His eyes were dilated, his jaw clenched and his breathing fast.

_ Fuck. _

“Rey,” he whispered darkly. “What are you doing?”

She moved her head back, his fingers making a ‘pop’ sound when she released them, and she licked her lips for a moment.

Her eyes traced his raising chest, and her gaze fell on his bulge. He was  _ hard _ .

Rey licked her lips again and looked right up his face once more.

“Ben…” she whispered.

_ That  _ was his trigger.

“Dammit, woman.”

In a second she went from sitting by the table to sitting  _ on  _ the table and their lips crashed just as his hands grabbed her waist and his body pressed against her.

“ _ Fuck _ , Rey.”

They didn’t have time to do any more, though, when a voice interrupted them.

“Oh no. Not in the kitchen!” Poe interrupted, by the door. “Get out of here, get out of the kitchen!”

Ben didn’t even flinch. He grabbed her by the hips, her legs wrapped around his waist, and walked to his room without even giving their surprised friends a single glance.

“Don’t forget to use a condom,” Rose shouted at them, though neither of them responded.

When they got there, he threw Rey on the bed and licked his lips.

“You’re all mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
